Chocolates
by Nika565
Summary: Prussia x fem!Canada. Just a fluffy story about chocolate and little messages in wrappers. Pointless fluff.


Madeline walked around the house she shared with her boyfriend, Gilbert. She was heading to the kitchen to make herself a drink when she heard a crunch sound come from the floor.

Curious, she looked down. She saw a little foil, presumably from a chocolate or candy, and picked it up. It was from one that had little motivational things written on them. She read it and smiled slightly.

_Make time for yourself._

That was easy; she currently had some time for herself. Her polar bear was currently outside, probably skating around on the ice or running through the snow. And Gilbert was out with his friends, no doubt wreaking havoc somewhere. So long as it wasn't at her place, she was mostly fine with it… She laughed quietly and continued, wondering if little notes were from Gilbert.

In the cupboard, she saw something glinting in the light, and grabbed it. It was another note.

_Remind yourself to relax._

Fair advice, she thought. Her life could be rather stressful at times. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the lingering scent of chocolate coming from the wrapper. She wondered what Gil had done with them. Maybe he had eaten them? She wondered if he had left any, chocolate was sounding good at the moment.

She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed her book and a heavy blanket, heading to the living where a fire was going (It was cold, and no, though she was Canadian, she was not cold-resistant/proof.).

She opened her book and read it, engrossed in the plot. It wasn't until she put down the book did she notice another of the wrappers. She read it as she finished the last dregs of the sweet (no longer hot) hot chocolate.

_Make a date with your favorite book tonight._

She laughed, check! She had been doing that for… wow, for nearly two hours. She always got lost in the pages of the book she was reading.

She snuggled under her blanket in the corner of a couch, and soon found herself asleep, comfortable under the blanket.

She woke slowly as she realized in her sleep that someone was tickling her nose. She moved her hand to scratch it, feeling something thin and noisy as she moved it. She opened her eyes and saw that it was another note.

_Daydream._

"Hey Birdie!" Gilbert said as he played with her hair. Madeline smiled at the nickname and seeing her boyfriend as soon as she woke up.

"Morning," she said quietly and pulled him closer for a kiss and a hug.

Gilbert laughed in his loud, slightly obnoxious, way. "You know it's like… 8 at night, right?" he said, looking at his watch.

Madeline just sat up and stretched, lazily saying, "Don't care." She slumped back onto the chair, re-wrapping the blanket around her.

"NOPE." Gilbert said loudly. "You aren't going back to bed!" He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Madeline yelped and glared feebly at the albino. "Besides, I have something for you!" He grabbed a small object from the side table and took the lining off of it, giving it to his lieben. A small piece of chocolate. She smiled at him and plopped it in her mouth. She sucked on it, letting it melt in her mouth, humming in satisfaction.

Gilbert smiled and rested his hand on the side of her face, pulling her closer to him. "Ich liebe dich," he said before capturing her mouth, kissing her. He savored the rich taste of chocolate shared between them, making the kiss unique.

They parted, breathless and smiling, when all the chocolate was gone. Gilbert glanced down at the little note.

_Enjoy the small things in life._

He chuckled, he certainly was doing that. He popped open another chocolate, sticking it between his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows. Madeline just laughed and rolled her eyes before biting the other half of the chocolate. Gilbert was not to be outdone by his girlfriend; he tackled her, pushing her back on the couch, enjoying the surprised yelp that came from her. Their tongues twisted around each other's, battling for dominance. Eventually, she backed down and Gilbert smiled victoriously as he kissed her with new passion. She smiled as he did so; lazily responding to him as he claimed what was his.

After a few more light kisses, Gilbert finally pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, smiling and staring into her eyes. Those wonderful brilliantly colored eyes… His thoughts trailed off.

"Well, liebe. I have an idea!" He swept her off of the couch, carrying her up the stairs bridal style. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, laughing as he walked up the stairs, sprinkling her with kisses as he walked towards the bedroom.

The two didn't know it, but on the note of the last chocolate they shared, it said:

_Create a happy place._

And they were each other's happy place.

~o~O~o~

Fluffy PruCan! I was inspired by the Dove chocolate notes. They just made me think of these two.

I love chocolate! But then again, who doesn't? Right?

Hope ya' liked it :)


End file.
